battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Fever Collaboration Event
Crash Fever (クラッシュフィーバー, Kurasshufībā) is a Puzzle & RPG game published by WonderPlanet Inc. for Android and iOS devices, had a collaboration event with Battle Cats. Period: April 14th, 2017 - April 27th, 2017 (EN) Collab Campaigns Twitter Campaign (JP) *500 RT: XP +5000 *1000 RT: Speed Up +1 *1500 RT: Silver Ticket +1 *2500 RT: XP +15000 *3500 RT: Rich Cat +1 Facebook Campaign (EN) * 500 Shares: XP +5000 * 1000 Shares: Speed Up +1 * 1500 Shares: Silver Ticket +1 * 2500 Shares: XP +15000 * 3500 Shares: Rich Cat +1 * 5000 Shares: Rare ticket +1 * 6500 Shares: ? Event *'Collaboration Gacha' During the event period, Crash Fever collaboration gacha is available to spin, this gacha has 2 exclusive characters: :*Crash Fever characters won't discharge from any other Gachas, please switch to this Gacha before using Cat Food/Rare Tickets. :*Commonly-seen Cats in the Rare Capsule pool can also be discharged here. :*If this Gacha does not appear, the player needs to update Battle Cats to the latest version (5.10.1) *'Collaboration Stages' Crash Fever characters appear as enemies. Collaboration Stages can be seen in the Stories of Legend menu → "Start!!" button. There are two chapters, one named "Gate of Alice" (ALICEの入り口) and "Moonlit City" (月夜のオールドシティ), which appear 3 days later. These are all timed stages, so try to clear them as fast as possible to get more prizes. The player will receive 30 Cat Food for completing each chapter. :*Rewards of each level can be seen on the bottom-left corner in its chapter. :*The player needs to update Battle Cats to the latest version (5.10.1) for these stages to appear. *'Benefits from Crash Fever' During the event period, a limited character Happy 100 can be unlocked by playing collaboration stages in Crash Fever. :Collab stage 【にゃんこ軍団現る】 completed will reward Happy 100; :Collab stage 【ネコムート襲来】 completed will reward XP + 30000; :Collab stage 【狂乱のネコ降臨】 completed will reward Silver Ticket +3. To receive rewards, from the home screen of Crash Fever, tap 「ミッション」 → 「スペシャル」; tap 「挑戦する」 to go to Battle Cats and earn the rewards. :*Happy 100 is unlocked in the Special Cat section of the Upgrading menu. :*And again, the player needs to update Battle Cats to the latest version (5.10.1) to receive benefits. *'Battle Cats contents in Crash Fever' Crash Fever Valkyrie.jpg|Collab Quest started from 4/4, Valkyrie Cat drop Crash Fever Bahamut.jpg|"Insane" difficulty Collab quest, Bahamut Cat drop Crash Fever collab gacha.jpg|A collab gacha that drop Valkyrie, Bahamut and Titan Cat Crash Fever Holy Valkyrie.jpg|Collab mission, Holy Valkyrie Cat drop Crash Fever collab gacha 2.jpg|second collab gacha, introducing Aphrodite and 5 more Cats Crash Fever Crazed Cat.jpg|"Deadly" difficulty collab quest, Crazed Cat as the boss Crash Fever Apple Cat.jpg|Apple Cat high quality rip Crash Fever Grateful Crane.jpg|The Grateful Crane high quality rip Crash Fever Crazed Cat.png|Crazed Cat high quality rip Crash Fever Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite high quality rip Crash Fever collab gacha 3.jpg|third collab gacha introducing Catman and 6 more Crash Fever crap.png|Nurse Cat high quality rip Crash Fever Bahamut 2.png|Bahamut Cat high quality rip Crash Fever Catman.jpg|Catman high quality rip Crash Fever Holy Valkyrie illust.png|Holy Valkyrie Cat high quality rip Crash Fever Nekoluga.png|Nekoluga high quality rip Crash Fever Thundia.png|Thundia high quality rip List of Levels Gate of ALICE ALICEの入り口, ALICE no iriguchi, ALICE's Entrance. Moonlit City 月夜のオールドシティ, Tsukiyo no ōrudoshiti. Old City's Moonlight. These level are not allowed to continue after losing. Appears Japanese Version *March 21st, 2017 - April 4th, 2017. English Version *April 14th, 2017 - April 27th, 2017 Gallery Crash Fever full poster.png|Full poster Crash Fever 1.jpg|Early poster Crash Fever 2.jpg|Twitter campaign External Links *Crash Fever JP official site: https://crashfever.com/ Category:Event